There have been many recent developments in the field of spinal stabilization. In some instances, plates are used to stabilize spinal segments. In other instances, however, pedicle screws and stabilizing rods are utilized for stabilizing spinal segments. More recently, there have been a number of advances using implants placed into disc spaces between vertebral bodies. These advances also involve the use of tools for preparing the disc space and inserting the implants.
In spite of the above advances, there remains a need for improved methods and tooling for stabilizing spinal segments.